


我可以咬你吗，bro?

by buzhi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 参加dv合志《so-called brother》的参文写的很烂





	我可以咬你吗，bro?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MZL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MZL).



“嘶——”Dante倒吸了一口凉气，Vergil又咬了他一口。

其实这不算没什么，恶魔的血脉使得他们的伤口很快就能痊愈，也留不下伤疤，这一口和他们平时的“打闹”的程度相比简直不够看的，可Dante总有种要被Vergil咬断脖子的错觉。虽然看不见，但他感觉得到Vergil形状漂亮的虎牙撕开他的皮肉，插进他的血管突突跳动，湿热的吐息抵在他的颈动脉上，使得他不由得从脊髓深处涌上一股颤栗的寒意来——不过说不定就是真的咬断了他也能长回来。  
于是，他只是等着Vergil松口，亲吻他的嘴角，下身重重顶弄了一下：“嗯？你是在提醒我用力吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”  
Vergil眨了眨那双水雾朦胧的浅色眼睛，露出挑衅的笑容，用艳红的舌头舔弄残有津唾和血液的唇齿。Dante知道他这个时候多半听不见自己在说什么，也不知道自己在做什么，但还是忍不住被Vergil煽情的动作鼓动。  
而至于第二天会不会被阎魔刀钉在墙上，现在谁去管它呢。

Dante摸着自己脖子上还没完全愈合的牙印，和刚刚进门的男孩打招呼：“嗨！Nero，你终于想起我们这两个老家伙了！”  
无视Nero古怪的脸色，Dante拔出阎魔刀，将自己从墙上解放下来，将刀上的血甩干净，紧接着手上发力，把刀凶狠地往Vergil那里掷去——Vergil正坐在沙发上看书，头也没抬，只是随手抬起刀鞘，飞过来的刀身完美贴合着刀鞘切进，恰好地完成了收刀。  
Dante吹了个口哨，摆出个胜利的pose，可惜只有他一个人为这次完美的合作喝彩，Vergil根本就不理会他。他只好摊手，转头看向站在门口不知所措的Nero：“我猜，又有人投诉我们的装修噪音扰民？”  
男孩带着复杂的神情一一扫视着他身上带血的伤口——目光在脖颈上的牙印多停留了一下，Nero总是不知道掩饰自己的在意——然后才装作不情愿地说：“是Kyrie，Kyrie想要邀请你们参加Julio的生日聚会。”  
“哇哦，那可真是件大事，”Dante走到沙发背后，用手肘捅了捅Vergil的脸，Vergil紧皱着眉头，像是在想Julio是谁，于是他又故意使了点劲把他的脸弄歪。大概是因为Nero还在这里，Vergil只是瞪了他一眼，Dante拍了拍他的肩：“我们会去的吧，brother。”  
Vergil像是打定主意不理他了，只对着Nero微微点了点头，过了一会儿，又生硬地补充道：“我们会去。谢谢你，Nero，还有Kyrie小姐。”  
“呃，嗯，不客气……”男孩很明显还不太适应和自己的父亲相处，尴尬的气氛使血液涌上他的脸颊，“那什么，我先走了我还有委托要做！再见！你们一定要来啊！”  
Nero夺门而去，Dante笑出声，然后被苦恼的兄长一刀鞘击中肚子——刀没有出鞘，Vergil很明显想起了Nero过去的“警告”，并把父子间不那么和谐的气氛归罪到Dante的挑衅上。

——“如果要解决你们之间的事，多的是厮杀以外的方法。”男孩的本意可能不是这样，但不得不说这给了他们一些启发。他们的计分板上多了其他项目：杀死的恶魔数量、吃下的披萨份数、喝空的酒瓶个数……还包括性爱中高潮的次数。反正不管是什么项目，到最后都会回到他们的保守项目上来。  
他们上床也会打架，但并不使用武器，否则就会把房子毁掉（第三次他们这样做的时候Nero毫不客气地把账单拍在他们面前，然后面对Vergil的冰山脸憋出那句毫无底气的“警告”，而只有Dante知道他的哥哥只不过是在内疚——这个反应和他小时候一模一样，尽管经历过V的生活，他的哥哥还是不能坦率地依赖别人）。  
肉体之间的直接接触让Dante从心底感到快乐，自母胎以来便为一体的记忆经过多年的分离终于发酵成一种冲动，他和Vergil不约而同地想把对方揉进骨头、拆吃入腹。  
他的兄弟是个暴君，独行专断又冷酷无情，只要是他认定的事情便会一心一意头也不回地坚持下去，哪怕撞南墙撞到头破血流粉身碎骨也很难把他拉回来。这样的Vergil哪怕是在床上也是如此，Dante发现，他亲爱的哥哥不擅长应对来自多个敏感带的同时刺激，只要Dante稍微用上点小技巧，Vergil就会像濒死的天鹅一样扬起脖子，扭着身体逃避让他窒息的快感。  
而Dante的渴望在津液交换时就得到了满足，某种意义上他在应对情事上确实比他的兄弟更有余裕。像在午夜刚刚从梦中醒来，他有时会恍惚，怀中的温度炙热到不真实。他用手指细细抚过身下颤抖的肉体，视线一点一点捋过那些细软体毛，空气中的喘息像是一团雾气堵塞他的耳道……这时候Vergil一口咬上他的上臂。  
“你要是，唔啊，不行，那就我来！”Vergil红着眼睛狠狠踹着他的胸口，如果他的另一只脚没有勾在Dante的腰上可能会更有气势一点……

“……te，Dante！”Dante回过神来，Vergil的皮靴狠狠碾着他的脚。唱完生日歌，被围在中央的Julio头上戴着纸做的王冠，一口气吹灭了蜡烛，显然有些得意却又硬要装作镇定地毫不在意——简直和Vergil有点像。灯重新亮起来，一屋子的小麻雀叽叽喳喳地向蛋糕扑过去，立马被Nero一个个摁回座位，被迫乖乖地按顺序对Julio送上生日祝福和礼物，然后从Kyrie手里得到分好的那一份蛋糕。  
Vergil带来的礼物是一本书，这还是Dante和他一起挑的，原本得知参加生日聚会要送礼物的他准备的那块羊皮砖头，Dante怀疑除了他没有人读得懂那种老古董。“生日快乐。”他的兄长这样生硬地开口，要不是听内容，还以为他是来索命的。被这样严肃的男人盯着，Julio肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，紧张得忘记接礼物，更不用说道谢。  
“生日快乐！”Dante靠了过来，将书递给那个小鬼，然后亲密地搂过Vergil的肩，俏皮地眨了下眼，“你知道吗？我身边这个人小时候过生日时可喜欢和我跟我抢蛋糕了，有一次他都等不及拔掉蜡烛，就直接下口了。你们可不知道，吃掉了半根蜡烛的他，那个表情——”Dante尽他所能做出了一个要多丑有多丑的鬼脸，成功地逗笑了小男孩和其他人，并得到了Vergil今晚第不知道几次怒视。Dante又得一分！  
但他的兄长并不会在这里动手，Dante明白，所以他稍微放肆了一点（也许和平时也没什么差别）——这不仅仅是因为Nero，也是因为满屋子的脆弱人类……还有Kyrie，这位有着神奇力量的姑娘。Dante还记得第一次“家庭聚餐”时Kyrie从厨房出来前的那个气氛，气温低到苍蝇都不敢在附近转悠。那时他们刚刚从魔界回来没多久，事务所接到来自Nero的电话邀请——家庭聚餐这个主意估计也是小姑娘的。围着有着碎花桌布的小小桌子，完全不知道怎么和突然冒出来的亲人对话的Nero把玩着手上的机械假肢，却一直在调试同一个螺丝。Vergil看起来倒是很镇定，动作优雅地喝着水，但Dante看见他手里的水杯早就已经空了。  
——至于Dante自己，他这是在给父子创造两人对话的机会（看戏）。Lady和Trish千叮咛万嘱咐让他们绝对不能在可爱的小姑娘和孩子们面前打折对方的肋骨，“尤其是你Dante，别再幼稚地故意吸引你哥哥的注意了。”这可太冤枉Dante了，一个巴掌拍不响，Vergil必须要为此负一半责……  
正当Dante觉得差不多是时候打破这沉闷的结界了，他准备找个理由和Vergil或是Nero打一架，厨房里传出悦耳的女声：“Nero——能帮帮我把主菜端过去吗？”  
苦苦等待什么契机好把他从尴尬漩涡中救出的Nero终于听见了女神的福音，“刷”的一个箭步冲进厨房，然后小心翼翼地端着一锅炖菜走出来。人类女孩对餐桌上凝结的气氛好似浑然不觉，带着温暖的笑容在Vergil对面的位置坐下，礼貌而羞涩地问好：“我想您就是Nero的父亲，Vergil先生了？……”  
从Dante这个角度很容易就能看见Vergil移开视线的小动作——Vergil很少有这样动摇的时候，他回答：“呃，没错……”Vergil的手指不自觉地摸上腰间，但原本在那边的阎魔刀已经被收好放在一边了，于是他只好摸了摸自己的额头……他的老哥在感到紧张，这可真少见。Dante一下就有了兴趣，手里抓着Kyrie刚刚出炉的披萨，看着这对父子被这位女孩牵着鼻子进行对话。狭小的餐厅里食物的香气馥郁，炖菜的蒸汽飘进他的眼睛……

“——嘶。”这次是一把小幻影剑戳在Dante的屁股上了，Dante恢复他往日在小朋友做好叔叔时的笑容，面前的Patty不满地撅起嘴，把蛋糕递给他：“呐，给你，我吃太多会发胖的，就拜托你消灭啦~”Dante嬉笑着接过“赏赐”，Patty叉着腰，指着他的鼻子抱怨他种种罪行，“Dante你真是太差劲了！不参加我的生日派对就算了，给Julio庆祝生日还缩在角落，我和你说话都不理我，欸说起来我的电话是不是被拉进你的黑名单了？我每次打电话给你都没有通……”  
Dante一边用小勺子往嘴里狂塞蛋糕，一边努力地把脑子和耳朵之间相连的电话线拔掉。年轻小姐说话的声音就像鸟儿唱歌一样，但太多难免就有些像鸭子叫，他只好用糖分的快乐来转移注意力。“……”Patty突然停了下来，使劲说了些什么，但Dante的“电话线”已经被拔掉了听不见——被他这种毫无反应的态度惹急了，Patty直接朝他的脸伸手，然后停了下来。另一只手捏着纸巾从旁边拍在他的脸上：  
“擦擦你的脸Dante，”是Vergil，Dante的“电话线”重新接上，“在淑女的面前要有些礼貌。”Dante胡乱地接过抹了抹，不用想也知道Patty在他面前对Vergil露出了什么样花痴的表情。  
见鬼吧，Dante抬手把纸团丢进垃圾桶，Vergil可不是什么绅士，谁知道他怎么就转了性和他说什么“礼貌”……不过，他还是很乐意看到这下Patty的“这把火”要往Vergil那边烧过去了。吃完蛋糕，Dante也不管屁股上的幻影剑，找了个空沙发往下一躺，拿了本书盖住自己的脸。

Dante想起来，小时候在他们决定在自己的东西上做下标记之前，打得最狠的那次生日晚餐上的架。现在想想就算是小兽的相互缠斗，他们也的确过火了一点：他和Vergil发疯一样争抢蛋糕，并试图用每一样够得着的东西伤害对方，奶油糊了他们满头满脸。直到父亲将他们强行分开，他还使劲揪着Vergil的衣领，而Vergil则是狠狠往他手臂上咬了一口。  
当天晚上他们被分开到不同的房间去睡觉，但Dante半夜就忍不住了，偷偷溜下床。悄悄地推开门，他惊叫一声，Vergil夹着枕头在门外，也同样是一脸惊讶。  
“Vergil？你怎么在这……”你也想两个人睡一张床吗？Dante本来想这样问，但Vergil急忙打断了他：“我只是喝完水刚刚经过这里！”  
噢……原来只是去喝水的。“那，Vergil你和我一起睡吧！”Dante又说了许多恳求的话，然后被Vergil捂住嘴巴推进房间。等他们爬上床，Vergil挪开他的手，Dante还在一个劲“咯咯”笑着。  
“你快安静，”Vergil和他一起钻进被窝，警告他说，“等等要是吵醒爸妈我们就又得分开睡了。”  
“噢，好。”Dante自己捂住自己的嘴，看着边上Vergil的脸，又忍不住小声说话，“Vergil……”  
“嗯？”Vergil抿着嘴唇发出疑惑的声音，看起来水润润的——他是不是刚刚喝过水？  
“呃，没什么，我忘记说什么了。让我想想……”Dante的注意力转移，他伸出手去摸他光滑的嘴唇。  
“那就不要说话。”Vergil张大嘴巴要去咬他的手指，Dante一下缩回手，Vergil得意地露出他的牙齿，却仍然板着脸，“我要睡了，晚安。”   
Dante也闭上了眼睛，但过了一会儿又睁开来，他有些兴奋，在床上滚来滚去也没能睡着，于是他又去唤他的兄弟：“Vergil，Vergil……”  
而这次Vergil是真的丢下他睡着了，叫了好多声也没有反应，自讨无趣的Dante只好也睡去了。

Dante在Patty坐在他边上的时候便醒了，他挪开脸上的书，生日派对已经结束了，屁股上的伤口也好了差不多。Kyrie和Nico正忙着收拾场地，Nero则是负责把小屁孩们送上床睡觉。注意到Dante坐起身，Patty在胸前叉起双手：“Dante！你居然在这里偷偷睡觉，大家都已经准备洗漱了！”  
“嗯，”Dante揉搓着自己的头发，“那么为什么我们的Patty小姐没有人送回家或者去洗漱呢？”  
“我才不要麻烦Lady姐姐她们，”Dante眼皮一跳，Patty得意地挑着一边纤细的眉毛看着他，“我要你，你们送我。”Vergil伫在门边，疑惑地看着他们。  
于是他们就真的送Patty回家了。Patty口口声声说已经成年了能够一路上保持清醒，但在他们登上夜渡的船时眼皮便重得抬不起来。到了岸上天已经蒙蒙亮了，Dante跨上机车， Vergil罕见地没有排斥坐他的后座，无言地扶着坐在中间的Patty。等到Patty醒来，她已经在熟悉的房间里了。

回事务所的路上，Vergil拒绝再乘坐Dante吵闹的机车，由于又是白天，他们只能不引人注目地选择步行。“你真独裁。”Dante看着Vergil的背影，没头没脑地说了这一句话，刚刚说完他就后悔了，怎么说他们现在也过了这样的年纪，这种抱怨在他们当中已经包含了太多其他的含意——他不该在这个时候谈的。Dante想，他最好说一下类似于晚饭吃什么水电费账单这样的话题。他回到事务所应该会去睡个回笼觉，可Vergil就不一定了，他得好好拖着他一起躺在床上，或者告诉他午饭最好去哪里吃或者干脆点外卖也不错他可以吃完再睡……  
不该说这个的。他们之间相处的时间太少太少，Dante对待他哥哥的方式几乎没成长过，基本上就停滞那个在大宅子里两人还抢同一条被子的时候。但Vergil现在回来了，并在努力融入这个人类世界，那些人好像也很乐意助他一臂之力……  
Vergil停下脚步，等他走到身边来看了他一眼——眼神里面满是“你又在发什么神经”。他们好像已经很长时间没有打起来了，不知道为什么，Dante松了口气却又有些莫名的愤懑，然后两人继续一起往事务所的方向走去。  
这算什么。Dante一脚踢开路上的空罐子，被踢扁的易拉罐咕噜咕噜在地上滚了好远。地上两个人的影子在阳光的照射下深深浅浅前前后后，时而交叠时而分散，身边的人一言不发，但是始终配合着他的速度在他前面一两步就能追上的地方。  
Dante终于忍不住笑了出来，心底下无端地涌起一股冲动。于是他就这么做了。  
他快走两步在Vergil面前站定，嬉皮笑脸地看着他的兄弟紧锁的眉眼，慢慢凑近——Vergil纵容了他温柔地抚上脸颊的举动。

Dante狠狠地咬在了Vergil的鼻子上。


End file.
